


My Cause

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Theo was homeless, alone and getting a ticket when some girl showed up out of nowhere and claimed to be his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

You were on your night jog, like you were every other night.

Tonight you were running an extra block since you ate two pieces of cake at lunch.

You rounded the corner and your jog came to a slow stop.

Just up ahead you saw a cop standing beside a black pick up truck. 

The car door opened and out came a familiar face.

Theo Raeken.

He had been in your History class last year, and as far as you know he didn’t make it to graduation.

Before you knew it you running up to the truck.

‘Is there a problem officer?’ you asked.

Both men looked at you in confusion, it made you nervous but you were already here.

So no backing out.

‘Yes there is, who are you exactly?’ the officer asked with a raised brow.

’(Y/N) (Y/L/N), his girlfriend.’ you lied, taking hold of Theo’s hand.

You sent Theo a smile that you hoped communicated something along the lines of “lie your ass off and go with it”.

'Yes she is.’ Theo agreed putting his arm around you.

'Are you aware that this is the third time time I’ve caught your boyfriend loitering?’

You look at Theo with genuine shock and disapproval.

'Wait, are you sleeping here?’ you asked. 

Theo looked down before replying.

'My parents…kicked me out. I don’t have anywhere to go.’ he confessed.

Well that just wouldn’t do.

‘Officer I’ll take him home with me and keep him off the streets.’ you said to the cop.

‘I’m sorry but this was his third warning and he is parked in front of a fire hydrant, I have to give him a ticket and a fine.’ the officer sighed.

‘Are you serious, he just confessed to not having a place to sleep do you think he has a few Benjamins in his glove box? I’ll take him home so him and his truck wont be loitering anywhere.’ you reasoned.

The officer thought it over before sighing.

‘Don’t let me catch him again, and park fifteen feet away from the hydrants.’ he warned before heading to his cop car.

You watched them drive off and wait til he had rounded the corner.

‘Oh my God I just lied to the police.’ you said excitedly.

‘Yeah, you did. Why? Another question I have is who are you?’ Theo asked.

You calmed yourself down just enough to reply.

‘Right um, you probably don’t remember me but I went to school with you.’

‘School?’

‘Yeah that place you were almost never at.’ you smiled.

‘Well thank you for that, seriously.’ Theo said opening the driver’s door.

You walked over to the passenger side and got in.

Theo looked at you in confusion.

‘What?’ you asked as you put on your seat belt.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know what values your parents gave you, but mine are humanitarians and they taught me to keep my word. My house is two blocks that way, I can make you a good dinner and give a pretty decent bed to sleep in.’ you said.

Theo turned and looked at you in pure shock.

‘Are you actually being serious? You’re just gonna…invite me to your house. You don’t know me or anything.’

‘I know you wouldn’t be sleeping in this truck if you had any other option, and you probably haven’t had a home cooked meal in a while. My parents really are humanitarians, they won’t mind me letting you have the guest room.’ you smiled.

Theo looked taken back but he started the car and followed your directions to your house.

‘Are you sure your parents aren’t gonna mind me being here?’ he asked as you both got out of the car.

‘Humanitarians, how many times do I have to say it, besides they are out of the country building schools in Nigeria.’ you said as you unlocked the door.

‘Welcome to my humble abode I guess. The guest room is upstairs second door to the left, there is a connecting bathroom so you can shower while I get dinner started.’

‘And the bathroom connects to…’ Theo questioned.

‘My room.’ you answered as you headed to the kitchen.

Again Theo looked at you in bewilderment before going up the stairs.

‘Don’t use all the hot water!’ you yelled after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally gets taken care of, in a good way.

Theo had tried not to use all the hot water, he really tried. 

After sneaking into the high school locker room using cold water for as long as he had he couldn’t help himself.

Before he knew it the water went from almost scalding to barely luke warm.

He stepped out the shower and managed to find a towel in the cabinet.

He was about to head into the guestroom (Y/N) had offered to him, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the door leading to her bedroom.

An effortless sniff of the air told him she was still in the kitchen making dinner.

Dinner.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had dinner, even before he had gotten taken. His “parents” weren’t very fond of him, more so terrified of him, not that he could blame them. The point is they didn’t exactly bake him cookies.

Even though there was a small part of him that wanted to snoop in her room, there was a larger part of him that didn’t want to disrespect the only person whose shown him any kindness since Scott left town.

So he made his way to the guestroom, it was then he realized he didn’t have any clothes to change into.

He didn’t want to put on the same clothes he’d just taken off, he was about to accept his fate when he saw a pile of clothes on the bed with a note on top.

Some of my dad’s clothes, might be a bit big but I doubt you’d fit my night gown lol.

Theo let out a chuckle before getting dressed.

The clothes were far too big for him, but they were clean and comfortable.

‘Theo! Dinner is ready!’ (Y/N) called from the kitchen.

Theo will never admit to how fast he got down those stairs, but he nearly ripped the kitchen door off the hinges.

‘Oh!’ (Y/N) gasped.

‘Sorry.’ he apologized absentmindedly as he looked at the spread on the table.

Steak, roasted potato, corn on the cob, french bread and sparkling cider.

‘It’s fine, should have guessed you’d be hungry. Go on and sit down, I’ll fix you a plate. You don’t have any food allergies do you?’ (Y/N) asked.

‘None.’

‘Great, I guess I should have asked before I started, but you were in the shower already and…well.’ she rambled as she made the plate.

‘Anyway, here you go, two rib eyes, corn on the cob, enough potatoes to kill you and of course I’m going to give you carbs.’ she joked as she sat the plate down.

Theo was just barely fighting the urge to dig in, he should wait for (Y/N) to finish making her own plate.

‘Don’t let me stop you, I didn’t make this food just for instagram. Eat, stuff your face, I’ll give you a get out of jail free card for bad manners.’

Theo didn’t need any persuading, he demolished the plate in front of him, the steak bones were cleaned, not a kernel was left on the cob, not a trace of potato or even a crumb was left from the bread.

‘That was sinfully good.’ Theo all but moaned as he sat back.

‘Wash it own with a drink?’ the strange girl offered pouring him a glass of cider.

‘Thank you.’ Theo said as he took the glass.

‘It’s just a drink, not even the good kind.’ she winked.

‘No, its not. You…you got me out of that ticket with the cop, and that was more than enough. Then you brought me here, let me use your shower, cooked me an actual meal, offered me a place to stay for the night.’ Theo said sincerely.

Theo hadn’t been so sincere and thankful in so long, he had almost forgotten the feeling. 

‘Hey, you can stay here for as long as you like, I texted my parents and they are totally fine with it. As long as you sleep in the guestroom and quoting my dad “keep your dirty boy eyes and hands off me” then they cant wait to meet you.’ she smiled before finishing her meal.

She’d only finished her corn and bread by the time Theo had finished his plate.

‘Go ahead and finish the last steak, I usually fill myself up on the bread anyway. Seriously Theo, relax a bit, you won’t offend me or anything and I’m not going to throw you out if you eat too much. Think of me as the annoying sister you didn’t ask for, because trust me I will annoy at some point.’

Theo let a small chuckle past his lips.

‘Maybe you will, but no matter how annoying you might eventually be, I will still be thankful and in your debt.’ Theo replied.

‘Well in that case you can do the dishes while I take a shower.’ (Y/N) said as she stood up.

Theo watched in mild guilt as she headed upstairs.

He headed to the sink and got started on the dishes, as he was watching a pan a startled gasp hit his ears.

‘Theo!’

‘Sorry!’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo learns that he is (Y/N)'s cause.

After your just short of freezing shower, courtesy of your new roommate Theo, you went to bed.

You never had trouble getting to sleep after a good run so you were out pretty fast.

However your discombobulated dreams came to an abrupt end when you heard a rather loud whine.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes sleepily before looking around.

Again you heard a whine.

It was coming from the guestroom, you got out if bed and walked through the connecting bathroom.

Theo was tossing and turning and whining like he was fully awake, but a second look assured you he was sleep.

‘Don’t.’ Theo whimpered.

He was having a nightmare, no, if you didn’t know better you’d call it night terrors.

You walked over to his side and carefully shook his shoulder.

Quick as lightning Theo shot up and gripped your arms tightly.

You let out a small frightened squeak.

Theo’s eyes were what snapped you out of sudden fear, he looked like coyote caught in a trap.

Ready to bite off his leg if it meant freedom.

Just as fast as the look appeared it had vanished, making way for an incredibly guilty one.

’(Y/N)? I didn’t mean- I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I just-’ Theo rambled as he let you go.

‘Theo it’s fine, I’m ok, you are awake…and you’re safe.

For what felt like the millionth time Theo looked at you in wonder.

You sat on the edge of the bed.

'I won’t ask what you were dreaming about, but I can promise you nothing is gonna hurt you here.’ you said softly before standing.

And for the second time Theo took hold of your arm.

'Wait!’ he had begged.

You turned and looked at him, waiting for him to say whatever it is he wanted to say to you.

‘Please stay, when I’m with people…it just helps.’ Theo tried to explain, but you didn’t need him to.

You were already climbing in next to him.

‘It’s OK, I can stay here for as long as you want, til you fall asleep or we can just talk all night if you don’t want to sleep.’ you offered as you settled under the covers.

‘I don’t think I could sleep now if I tried.’ Theo said as he laid down facing you.

‘OK then let’s talk about…um well in the theme of nightmares I’ll tell you everything I’m afraid of, and in return you tell me things you like. Deal?’ you smiled.

‘Deal, so what is a delightful pack of bubble gum like you afraid of?’

‘Well one of my earliest fears is lions. Went to the zoo on a field trip and the teacher lead us away from the lion cage but I looked over at it and roared. Scared me outta my socks, couldn’t watch Lion King…even now Scar gives me the creeps.’ you confessed.

‘Are you serious?’ Theo laughed.

‘Shut up, your turn, what’s something you like?’

Theo thought for a while, and for a minute it looked like he didn’t even know what he liked.

‘I like…having a cup of milk whenever I eat chocolate.’ he decided.

‘I’m terrified of mermaids.’

‘Why?’

‘Well despite the Disney movie, originally mermaids are monsters. Singing sailors into sharp rocks, dragging people under the water to drown and eat them. Plus the thing is half fish! A scaly slippery fish!’ you emphasized.

Theo was laughing so hard he couldn’t talk.

‘It’s not funny, then I watched a documentary on them, it was super amazing it had actual footage of live mermaids and they creep me out. I can’t even go swimming because I have this irrational fear that one of them is swimming under me, so I go under the water and then I think its one right in front of me or behind me then I panic.’ you rant.

Still Theo couldn’t get himself together.

‘You dick.’ you shoved him playfully.

‘I’m sor-aha ahem, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ he managed as his laughing died down.

Slowly your annoyance melted away and all that was left was fondness, Theo looked so much…softer when he laughed.

‘If you’re done, what is something else you like?’

‘I like reading stupidly underrated books…mostly middle grade books, but those are the ones I like so much.’ he sighed.

You sat up excitedly.

‘Seriously!? Oh my God, me too! Hang on!.’ you said as you got up, ran to your room and grabbed two books.

You came back and sat back down.

‘You have to read this, it’s a five book series, I’m on book four. You wanna read all night and regret it tomorrow like nerds?’ you asked.

‘Totally.’ he smiled.

The two of you sat there til the sun rise, sitting in various positions, every now and then Theo would gasp and ask you what would happen next but you never spoiled.

‘Thank you for this (Y/N).’ Theo randomly said.

‘I know, it’s a great book.’ you smiled.

‘Not just the book, for staying.’ he said quietly.

‘Theo don’t have to keep thanking me. I’m not doing any of this because I want to be thanked, I just wanted to help you.’

‘But why? Why me, a guy you know nothing about. All I did was go to the same school as you, and I skipped more often than not and when I was there I didn’t even know your name. Why did you want to help me?’ Theo asked as he closed his book.

‘Because…as my parents would say you are my cause.’

‘What?’ 

‘My cause, when I was little I hated the fact that my parents were humanitarians. They were always gone and I thought it was my fault even though I knew it was always for a good cause.’ you started.

‘One day I was really upset and I yelled at them about always leaving me alone, caring about orphans that lived oceans away more than me. They hugged and coddled me and told me that of course they cared about me more than anything, but they I had given them a cause.’

‘What cause?’

‘Dad said when I was born they wanted the world for me, good schools and they wanted me to never go to bed hungry. Then one day they realized every parent wanted that for their kids, but not every could provide it. Some places had no schools, no clean food and water. I had given them their cause.' 

‘And I am your cause?’ Theo questioned, still no understanding.

‘Yes, a cause is…it’s hard to explain. It happens randomly, you see someone or something and you just… you care. You want to protect and help, you can’t keep your mind off it, even if you never see that person or thing ever again. You always remember, you hope they are somewhere living happy and safe.’ you finished as you turned and looked Theo in the eye.

‘Theo Raeken, you are my cause.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and (Y/N) take a trip to the high school.

Waking up Theo felt…normal.

More normal than he had felt since the Dread Doctors crept into his life, he wasn’t waking up in some dank tunnel on a rickety cot he dared not ask the origin of. 

He wasn’t waking up to a two strangers he had to constantly terrify and  keep in line, and he certainly wasn’t waking up to cop shining a light in his eyes.

He was waking up in a warm bed, in a house where he had nothing to do. No life or death situations.

He sat up and looked over at (Y/N) who was half on the floor, looks like someone fell out of bed.

He should wake her up, sleeping like that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. So he gently shook her foot.

‘Mmm you rat… get outta here.’ she mumbled kicking her foot, Theo easily avoided the attack with a laugh.

‘(Y/N).’ he said a bit loudly.

She shot up and looked around frantically.

‘Where’d ya go you-you…heeey Theo.’ she started off angrily but eased into a more relaxed tone once she realized where she was.

‘Morning, so what rat were you talking about?’ he smirked.

‘I was in some market and all the stuff was free and delicious then this rude rat jumps in my basket.’ she yawned as she explained her dream.

‘What did you dream about?’ she asked while standing up.

‘I didn’t have a dream.’ Theo was surprised by the truth in that statement.

His sister didn’t tear his heart out last night.

‘Well better luck next time, come on lets go make breakfast. After we brush our teeth of course, there is an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.’ she said as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

Theo sat up and stretched looking at her as she walked away.

Who was this girl?

She came out of nowhere and in less then two days had already the best thing to happen to him since he was ten.

While he was grateful, endlessly grateful for her letting him stay here, but last time someone came from nowhere promising him a better life he had to kill his sister.

Deciding to shake that thought away, and just enjoy this as the good thing it seemed to be.

She hadn’t asked him for anything, or given him any ultimatums so maybe this was just as it seemed.

His way out of that life.

Sadly, as Theo had finished that thought his phone chimed with a message.

No one, literally no one, had his number…other than the McCall Pack Members. 

And they didn’t exactly send Theo trendy memes, they only texted him if they were short handed and desperately needed help. Even then he wasn’t fully trusted and after they just cut him loose.

Theo had half a mind to just ignore the call and let Liam and his weird friends handle it alone, but he couldn’t.

Because if there was something running around killing people again, that meant (Y/N) wasn’t safe. If Theo ever wanted to do anything good for anyone, it was gonna be for her.

So he opened the text.

Meet us at the library ASAP

Theo groaned internally as he threw the phone onto the bed, he sighed as (Y/N) exited the bathroom.

‘What did the phone do?’ she smiled.

‘Nothing…just a friend that doesn’t realize I’m not in High School anymore.

‘Trust me you won’t be out of place, its amazing how many people who don’t attend that school…go to that school! No security at all, I’m telling you the place just isn’t safe.’

‘Tell me about it.’ Theo chuckled as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

‘If you are going to the school, do you mind me catching a ride, I’ve been wanting to stop by and talk to some of my old teachers to write letters of recommendation.’

Theo paused his teeth brushing and looked over her.

‘What school are trying to get into?’

‘Well, I’m trying not to put all my eggs in one basket, applying all over the place honestly, but NYU is the goal. They have an amazing art program, I spent almost all last year on college tours and no one compared.’ she rambled excitedly. 

Theo nodded and went back to brushing his teeth.

College.

He hadn’t finished high school, he’d have to go online and aim for a GED.

‘I’ll give you a ride, we can stop for food on the way.’ Theo said.

‘Nope.’

‘What?’

‘I can only assume your body is seventy percent McDonald’s, do all the push ups you want, but that food isn’t good for you. I have some fruit salads we can have on the way.’ (Y/N) said sternly.

‘Fine, let me get some clothes from my car.’ 

‘Cool I’ll get dressed.’

Ten minutes later they were in his car on there way to the most dangerous place in Beacon Hills.

‘Hand me a fruit salad.’ Theo requested, glancing at two packaged salads in her lap.

‘Hey you are the driver, and I’m a passenger, my life is in your hands. So keep them on the wheel.’ (Y/N) said as she opened one.

Theo rolled his eyes, believing that she was gonna make him wait til they were at the school.

‘Here.’

Theo looked down at the strawberry that (Y/N) was holding out to him.

‘Say ah.’ she smiled.

Still a bit confused Theo opened his mouth and accepted the berry that was offered to him, and every other fruit she held out for him.

This is weird, she is weird, anyone just being nice to him was weird.; good weird.

The pulled into the parking lot and Theo parked in the visitors area.

‘I’ll be in the library.’ Theo said as they got out of the truck.

 ‘Alright, I’ll meet you there after I’m done OK.’

Theo watched as she headed toward the main building, sighing as she disappeared behind the double doors.

He stood there a second longer before heading to the library, Mason was waiting by the door to let him in since he didn’t have a school ID badge to get in anymore.

‘What took so long?’ Liam asked.

‘Some of us care about our appearance.’ Theo smirked.

Liam rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

‘What do you want?’ Theo asked seriously.

‘Things have been quiet.’ Liam started.

‘Like suspiciously quiet, considering how bad things were not too long ago. Like maybe someone is plotting something, kinda quiet.’ Mason added.

‘Well the Anukite was responsible most of that madness, but not all of it. I think Monroe took her heavy hitters with her when she ditched town.’ Theo replied as he sat down.

‘It would explain the sudden surge in vacant houses.’ Mason said.

‘That and the fact that everyone knows this town is horror show and they’d have better luck surviving at the Bates Motel.’ Theo added.

‘So the bad guys left because they lost and everyone else is leaving because they’re scared of us?’ Liam asked.  

‘Pretty much, look I know you’re ready to prove you’re ready to take charge as an alpha. That doesn’t mean looking for trouble when there isn’t any.’ Theo advised.

Liam’s muscles tensed the way they always did when he was struggling to control his anger.

‘Maybe he’s right man, maybe things are just good for now.’ Mason suggested.

‘What if he’s wrong and there is something going on?’ Liam argued.

‘Then he’s wrong, what are we gonna do? Go around driving yourself nuts over a problem with no clues, leads or confirmation that there even is a problem?’ Mason reasoned.

‘Fine, but keep your eye out for anything suspicious, I mean anything.’ Liam conceded.

‘Cross my heart.’ Theo smiled.

‘Do you even have one?’ Liam glared.

‘If I did you’d be breaking it.’ Theo said in mock hurt.

‘Theo?’

The chimera turned and saw (Y/N) walking into the library.

‘How’d you get in without-’

‘I actually follow rules and get a visitors badge when I come here.’ she interrupted holding up the badge.

‘Who is this?’ Liam asked, eyeing (Y/N) suspiciously.

‘I’m (Y/N), Theo’s friend.’

‘Theo doesn’t have friends.’ Liam replied.

‘Okay, that was a real dick thing to say kid, I don’t know what your beef is with him, but Theo has been nothing but nice to me. And you clearly  don’t dislike him too much since you called him here.’ she sassed.

Liam looked taken back, clearly not expecting her to talk back or defend Theo.

‘Are you done here Theo?’ she asked, turning her back to Liam and Mason.

‘Uh yeah.’

‘Good let’s go home.’ she said pulling Theo out of chair and out of the library.

‘Rude little shit, why did he call you if all he was gonna do was put you down? I almost kicked him, and I never hit people! Not even in bumper carts.’ she angrily grumbled as the reached the car.

‘Did…did you just defend my honor?’ Theo asked.

‘Yeah, you got a problem with that?’ she snapped.

‘Nope.’ he smiled.

‘Good.’


End file.
